ART
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Kim Jongin, satu dari lima dokter bedah terbaik dunia yang egosimenya nyaris sebesar dosanya; meyakini bahwa meninggalkan metode lama adalah satu-satunya penanda manusia sudah mengalami degradasi moral. Namun, walaupun begitu. Kim Jongin punya dua kelemahan. Anak kecil. Dan makanan buatan rumah. KAISOO. GS. Mind to RnR? :)


**ART**

 _KaiSoo's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **If you don't like this** _ **kind**_ **of story, just leave.** _ **No one**_ **even force you to read.**

 **Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

.

As always, for my best brother ever,

 **KJ-27**

 _Haaaaaaappy_ birthday; this is your late-late-late present! / _slapped_

.

.

Kim Jongin, berusia 27 tahun dan sedang berada di dalam kondisi paling keemasannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Sekarang duduk di balik meja direktur rumah sakit swasta terbaik di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tangannya sudah terkenal sama seperti egoismenya yang besar. Dengan tangan berjari kurus berkulit _tan_ , dia merogoh ke dalam tubuh pasiennya dan mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya. Dia berulang kali menyatakan dalam kongres kedokteran yang diadakan di Seoul setahun sekali tentang betapa sesekali sistem tradisional harus dipertahankan oleh para dokter bedah. Dengan munculnya alat-alat canggih baru yang tidak berpotensi mengakibatkan tertinggalnya benda-benda tidak lazim di dalam tubuh pasien akibat kelalaian dokter (jenis kesalahan yang selalu mendapat celaan dari Kim Jongin), cara tradisional pembedahan perlahan ditinggalkan. Dianggap terlalu barbar dan tidak menunjukkan keberadaban manusia sama sekali dalam sistemnya.

Dan Kim Jongin, satu dari lima dokter bedah terbaik dunia, lulusan Imperial College London dengan IPK terbaik dan memuaskan, yang egosimenya nyaris sebesar dosanya; meyakini bahwa meninggalkan metode lama adalah satu-satunya penanda manusia sudah mengalami degradasi moral.

Dr. Kim Jongin selalu berpakaian konservatif. Dengan kemeja licin yang selalu serasi dengan celana _pullover_ -nya, tanpa kusut sedikit pun. Bersama dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kencang dan sedikit kerutan di sela kedua alisnya. Kim Jongin terkenal sebagai dokter tercerdas sekaligus tersombong seantero Seoul. Bayarannya sekali memeriksa atau mengoperasi seseorang menyentuh puluhan juta, dia sangat tidak suka menerima keluhan sehingga pekerjaannya selalu dinyatakan sempurna. Bahkan lebih dari sempurna. Jahitannya rapi, luka bedah yang rapi, penggunaan alat bedah yang sangat terlatih; apa lagi yang diharapkan dari lulusan terbaik universitas terbaik?

Namun, walaupun begitu. Kim Jongin punya dua kelemahan.

Anak kecil.

Dan makanan buatan rumah.

"Dokter Kim, pasien di kamar 5034 siap untuk kunjungan,"

Kim Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan hasil _scan_ di tangannya dan menatap perawat yang bertugas mendampinginya. Gadis dengan rambut digelung rendah, setelan rapi, dan terlihat luwes bahkan saat diam. Dokter muda itu meletakkan tumpukan kertasnya dan meraih jas dokternya yang menguarkan aroma resik ke udara. Dia menggunakannya dengan gerakan luwes seolah menari lalu menghampiri perawatnya.

Penghuni kamar 5034 adalah satu dari sekian kecil manusia favoritnya. Malaikat kecil berambut tembaga, anak semata wayang seorang pengusaha terkenal Seoul, hidupnya dilimpahi materi tetapi tidak dengan kasih sayang. Setiap malam sebelum kembali ke apartemennya, Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri singgah di kamar itu dan mendongengi pangeran kecilnya.

Jeon Jungkook.

"Bagaimana hasil pengecekan terakhirnya?" tanya Jongin sambil melangkah di lorong panjang menuju lift khusus pekerja rumah sakit untuk menuju ke lantai lima menemui Jungkook.

Perawat di sisinya bergegas membuka _clipboard_ di tangannya dan mencari dengan cepat. "Tidak ada masalah atau pun keluhan. Luka bedahnya mulai mengering,"

Jongin mengangguk samar sambil menekan tombol lift dan menunggu kotak itu untuk naik menuju lantai lima. Kepalanya selalu terasa berdentam-dentam tiap kali menaiki lift. Trauma masa kecilnya tentang ruangan kecil memang seharusnya mulai diatasi. Tetapi Jongin tidak punya waktu. Dia menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Di dinding lift di depannya, dia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang mulai memucat dan bernapas kacau.

Sebaiknya lift ini cepat berhenti dan Jongin bisa keluar sebelum mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Bel berbunyi dan Jongin bergegas menyelip keluar bahkan sebelum pintu lift terbuka sempurna. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook di ujung ruangan; mengabaikan perawat yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya. Dia tidak ingin siapa pun melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau balau semacam ini.

Berhenti di depan pintu, dia menghela napas dan mendorongnya terbuka.

"Unca!"

Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Dia teringat saat Jungkook di bawa pertama kali ke rumah sakit ini; dengan keadaan tertidur di bawah pengaruh morfim dan usus yang meradang. Pembedahan raksasa dilaksanakan untuk itu. Jongin, ditemani dua dokter lain, bertugas mengangkat usus buntu yang meradang itu dengan sangat perlahan. Alat canggih ditinggalkan hanya karena Jongin memenangi perdebatan atas itu.

"Kookie," desah Jongin tersenyum sambil menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah _choux_ lezat dan segelas tinggi susu vanila yang aromanya membuat Jongin mual. Televisi di depan ranjang rawatnya menayangkan flim kartun kesukaannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu tersenyum lebar; gigi depannya tanggal dan pipinya yang tembam membentuk lipatan menggemaskan di bawah matanya yang lebar dan masih kotor oleh sisa tidurnya. Jongin meraihnya dan membersihkannya. Jungkook diurus oleh perawat dan bukan orangtuanya.

" _Baaaaaaik_!" dendangnya ceria sambil menjilat tangannya yang penuh _pastry cream_. Jongin tersenyum mengamatinya.

"Hari ini boleh Unca lihat tulang ikannya?" tanya Jongin tersenyum ramah.

Jungkook menelan kunyahannya. "Tadi Aunty itu sudah lihat," dia menuding perawat di sisi Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kenapa semua mau lihat?"

"Karena…," Jongin membelai rambutnya yang tebal dan lembut; sedikit menggimbal di beberapa bagian. Jongin harus memastikan seseorang membantu bocah mungil ini mandi.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" jerit Jungkook ceria, melompat-lompat dalam duduknya lalu melanjutkan, "Bekas luka itu artinya _manly_!" soraknya tertawa ceria; dia bertepuk tangan ceria sementara Jongin tertawa berat.

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Jungkook nyengir. "Aku _haaarus_ menunjukkannya pada semua orang!" dia berbaring lalu menarik kausnya ke atas sementara Jongin mendorong meja makannya menjauh.

Jungkook menyebut bekas operasinya sebagai tulang ikan karena bentuknya yang menyerupai tulang ikan. Dengan satu garis melintang, dan sepuluh garis-garis mungil yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tulang ikan dalam pandangan penuh imajinasi anak kecil. Jongin mengecek bekas luka itu dengan lembut dan penuh ketelatenan; bekas luka itu akan sulit memudar mengingat banyaknya proses pembedahan ulang yang dialami Jungkook. Luka itu akan menebal dan tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook selamanya disertai surat izin yang akan ditandatangani olehnya sebagai jaminan agar semua guru menjauhkan Jungkook dari kegiatan olahraga berat yang berpotensi merusak jahitan bedahnya seumur hidupnya.

"Kau boleh makan cemilanmu lagi," Jongin menurunkan kaus Jungkook dan tersenyum saat bocah itu menegakkan duduknya. Menerima kembali mejanya dan makan. "Apakah hari ini Papa akan datang? Atau Mama?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil memberi tanda pada perawatnya agar tidak menghitung ini sebagai jam kunjungan profesional yang ditagihkan.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil mengamati jemari montoknya yang berlumuran krim dan menjilatnya dengan nikmat. "Hanya _Noona_ ,"

" _Noona_?" ulang Jongin penasaran.

Jungkook mengangguk. " _Noona_ ," balasnya lagi kemudian nyengir dan sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Dia akan tinggal di sini lama?"

Jungkook berpikir. "Tidak," katanya kemudian. "Karena _Noona_ sibuk,"

 _Satu lagi bajingan dari keluarga Jeon_ , pikir Jongin seketika dengan geram. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sepuluh menit lagi Unca akan kembali kemari dan menemanimu hingga _Noona_ datang. Oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk hingga beberapa helai rambutnya bergoyang. "Oke!" sahutnya ceria.

Jongin mengial pada perawatnya untuk bergegas pergi mencari pasiennya yang lain setelah mengecup kening Jungkook dan mengeraskan volume televisinya agar bocah itu teralihkan perhatiannya. Sepanjang jalan, Jongin nyaris berlari. Dia bergegas mendatangi pasiennya dan memeriksa luka bedah yang dibuatnya tiga hari lalu. Masih di balut dengan perban berdarah dan mendapati pasiennya masih mengerang-erang akibat sakitnya. Menyarankan beberapa pengilang rasa sakit sederhana dan pembersihan yang akan segera dilakukan perawat kepercayaannya, Kim Jongin kemudian pamit. Dia tidak perlu di sana untuk mengawasi pembersihan lukanya jika sudah berumur lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Dia juga tidak kuat mendengar geraman pasiennya saat alkohol 70% menyapa lukanya yang masih kemerahan.

Dia memberi pesan pada perawatnya untuk mengecek pembersihannya dan menghubunginya jika ada pasien yang membutuhkan ke ponselnya karena dia akan menemani Jungkook.

Sambil membuka manset kemejanya, Jongin beranjak menuju ruangan Jungkook. Sesekali tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pada dokter yang berpapasan dengannya lalu berbelok di lorong tepat saat kibasan rambut hitam menghilang di pintu Jungkook dan pekikan ceria bocah itu terdengar. Jongin mengerutkan alis.

 _Jadi,_ Noona _bajingan itu sudah tiba_ , pikirnya sambil melangkah semakin lebar dan berhenti di depan pintu. Ketukan ringkas disertai panggilan, "Kookie, ini Unca," dia lalu mendorong pintunya terbuka dan mendapati seorang gadis di sisi Jungkook.

Tubuhnya tinggi dengan bentuk badan _curvy_ yang menarik. Rambutnya berwarna _chestnut_ gelap dan panjang menyentuh pinggulnya, setelannya sederhana dengan kaus lengan panjang dan jins sementara matanya mengamati Jongin dengan tertarik.

"Dokter Kim Jongin," suara gadis itu terdengar.

Jongin mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan gadis itu menjabatnya dengan kuat dan erat. Jenis jabatan tangan yang penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, dan Anda?" tanya Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo,"

Jongin mengerjap. "Anda kakak Jeon Jungkook?"

Do Kyungsoo, gadis itu, tersenyum. "Bukan. Saya hanya guru pribadinya dalam beberapa kali kesempatan,"

"Guru pribadi," ulang Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Di lain kesempatan saya adalah koki," lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dan Jeon Jungkook adalah murid pertama dan terakhir saya sebelum berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan saya yang sekarang."

Jongin mengamati Jungkook yang sedang bermain sebelum kembali menghadap ke Kyungsoo. "Jadi," dia berdeham. "Karena Anda sudah berada di sini maka saya akan meninggalkan Jungkook."

"Anda kemari untuk menemani Jungkook?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah heran yang disamarkan dengan beberapa level kesopanan yang membuatnya kelihatan geli.

Jongin mengangguk tenang. "Saya hanya mencemaskannya karena keluarganya jarang datang kemari,"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Jungkook dan tersenyum sendu. "Saya juga," lalu kembali menatap Jongin dengan senyumannya yang manis. "Dokter, apakah Anda punya waktu untuk beberapa potong donat?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Bajingan,"

"Oh, halo, Bajingan,"

Jongin terkekeh kecil sambil melepas _leather shoes_ -nya saat mendengar jawaban itu. Aroma masakan menguar dari dapur kecil flatnya. Dia tinggal bersama seorang seniman muda yang punya mimpi kelewat besar, Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang menghabiskan nyaris seluruh sisa hidupnya untuk memuja keindahan yang tidak difahami Jongin. Bersyukurlah dia punya kekasih cantik, kaya, dan baik seperti Lu Han yang punya selera seni sama sakitnya dengan Sehun. Mereka gemar terbang ke luar negeri hanya untuk mengamati lukisan dan benda-benda seni sementara Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengesampingkan beberapa kayu bingkai dengan kakinya saat melangkah ke dapur dan mencium aroma _acrylic_ di udara. Bagus, Sehun mulai melukis lagi dan itu berarti Jongin harus menjauhkan semua setelan terbaiknya dari jangkauan Sehun. Sekali waktu, seniman sinting itu pernah menggambari kemeja terbaik Jongin.

"Ini seni!" katanya saat Jongin menanyakan akal sehatnya sambil mengacung-acungkan kemeja itu ke hidung Jongin. "Kau akan melihat benda ini di Louvre suatu hari nanti!"

"Ya, tapi aku butuh kemeja itu di tubuhku _sekarang_ untuk menghadiri konfrensi dokter Korea Selatan," balasnya ketika itu dan akhirnya mengalah serta membiarkan Sehun bereksperimen dengan kemejanya.

Kemeja itu sekarang tergantung di dinding kamar flat mereka dengan paku. Dibentangkan sehingga orang-orang bisa melihat corak yang digambarkan Sehun di atas corak asli kemeja itu.

Lukisan Sehun bagus, Jongin mengakui itu. Beberapa kali dia membelinya untuk hadiah kepada orang-orang tertentu. Hanya saja Sehun tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk memamerkannya. Sejauh ini yang mengetahui keindahan lukisan Sehun hanya Jongin dan beberapa rekan sejawatnya yang beruntung mendapatkan lukisan Sehun sebagai hadiah Natal dan Tahun Baru mereka. Luhan beberapa kali juga membelinya. Ayah Luhan pernah berniat membuatkan Sehun galeri untuk lukisannya itu agar semua orang tahu bakat Sehun tapi pemuda idealis itu menolak.

"Aku hidup untuk seni, bukan seni untuk hidup," katanya mendelik pada Jongin yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara secara baik-baik; yang artinya melibatkan otak dan yang juga berarti mustahil karena Sehun _tidak punya otak_.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Jongin saat tiba di bar mungil dapur mereka dan melihat sang seniman di balik wajan yang mendesis dengan rambut acak-acakan, noda cat memenuhi lengan dan pipinya, dan sedang mencoba memasak sesuatu.

"Entah," sahut pemuda itu sambil mengaduk potongan benda di penggorengan. "Kurasa dia pergi membeli sesuatu,"

Jongin mengambil sehelai roti dan mengunyahnya sambil mengamati Sehun. "Kau masak apa?"

Sehun tidak menoleh saat memberi tanda ke meja di sisinya. Di atas sana ada kaleng kornet sapi kosong, kulit telur, dan bungkus sosis.

"Telur dan kornet?" cela Jongin.

Itu berhasil membuat sang seniman mendongak sebal. "Ya, jika saja teman sekamarku yang baik tidak lupa bahwa di rumah ada seseorang yang butuh makanan. Dan apa yang Pak Dokter makan seharian?"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Hari ini aku makan di restoran,"

"Wah menyenangkan sekali," sahut Sehun. "Aku yakin kau sempat berpikir ' _alangkah asyiknya jika Sehun juga di sini_ ', kan?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak," tawa Jongin sambil duduk di kursi tinggi dan mengamati saat Sehun menuang mahakaryanya ke atas piring. Aroma sosis, kornet, dan telur memenuhi dapur mereka dan Jongin tergoda.

"Tidak!" seru Sehun nyaris menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan wajan panas saat dokter muda itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mencomot makan malamnya. "Kau sudah makan di restoran dan jangan berani-berani mencuri makananku, Bajingan tukang gorok," katanya sambil mengamankan makanannya.

Jongin memasang pose menyerah dan tertawa. "Kapan-kapan kau harus ajak Luhan makan ke sana. Aku kenal kepala kokinya,"

" _Hahu—lalu_?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh nasi dan telur kornetnya yang lezat. Dia duduk di sofa dengan kaki bersila dan menonton televisi yang menyiarkan acara seni yang membosankan. " _Hapa hurusannya hengankuh_?"

"Karena kau bisa dapat potongan harga?"

" _Haik, haku menhengarkan_ ,"

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sehun selalu berhasil dikalahkan dengan kata ' _potongan harga_ ', ' _diskon_ ', dan ' _gratis_ '. Bahkan dengan kekasihnya yang bisa membeli _mall_ jika dia mau, Sehun tetap bersemangat dengan benda-benda setengah harga. Dia rela mengantri berjam-jam demi sebungkus _fish-and-chips_ beli satu gratis satu untuk Luhan yang nyatanya menikmati kesederhanaan itu.

Kadang Jongin penasaran dengan sistem kerja otak seniman seperti Sehun. Mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan dunia dan materinya. Mereka hanya peduli pada kesenian yang mereka geluti. Dan terkadang, Jongin berharap dia bisa sebebas itu.

" _Hadi, hapakah hepala hokinya cantik_?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. "Kuharap dia tidak berotot dan bertato," tambahnya setelah menelan.

"Sialan," kata Jongin tertawa. "Dia cantik."

Sehun meliriknya penuh arti. "Cukup cantik hingga bisa membuatmu meleleh?"

Jongin menggaruk alisnya dengan senyum bermain di bibirnya. "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

"Baik kalian bisa istirahat dulu," suara keras Kyungsoo menjangkau seluruh ruangan saat dia mengatakannya. Lalu dia melepas topi _chef_ -nya dan menghampiri mejanya yang sudah terisi kotak _Tupperware_ yang hangat oleh makanan di dalamnya.

Dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan kasar akibat bekerja di dapur bertahun-tahun, Kyungsoo menyentuh permukaan tutupnya yang licin dan membayangkan dokter muda yang mengurus Jungkook. Bukan rahasia lagi jika dia tahu bahwa Kim Jongin adalah dokter terbaik di Seoul.

Banyak sekali rumor yang di dengar Kyungsoo tentang dokter muda itu. Besar kepala, dingin, dan berhati batu. Tetapi saat dia bertemu dengan dokter itu dan membuktikan semua rumor itu salah. Jongin menerimanya dengan baik; dia mungkin punya pandangan mata yang entah dengan cara apa terlihat menguliti dan mencemooh tetapi sejauh itu, senyumnya yang terbaik. Dokter itu tidak keberatan makan donat dan menyuapi Jungkook. Bahkan ikut mengeringkan tubuh Jungkook dengan handuk. Seandainya saja dia tidak memiliki pasien lain yang harus diurus, Kyungsoo yakin dia cukup kuat untuk menahan Jongin di sana.

Dan siang ini, dia berniat ke sana untuk membawakan Jongin makanan.

Dia bergegas menyambar sweternya dan memberi pesan pada _sous chef_ -nya untuk menggantikannya dalam beberapa menit sampai dia kembali. Setelahnya dia nyaris terbang menghampiri Ford Fiesta mungilnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum saat mengemudi melewati tiap titik kemacetan; jalan paling singkat menuju rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja. Di kursi penumpang di sisinya, ada kotak _Tupperware_ hangat yang terisi makanan yang dikerjakannya tadi pagi sebelum jam makan siang dimulai. Dan dia berharap Jongin belum makan.

.

.

.

"Semua dokumen ini membunuhku dan sebaiknya kau jangan menambah masalahku, Bajingan,"

" _Oh, akui saja,_ Bajingan _, kau akan berterima kasih padaku lain kali_ ,"

Jongin menumpuk berkas di sisinya dengan gagang telepon dikepit di antara telinga dan bahunya. "Jika kau tidak melukisi salah satu kemejaku, aku akan _sangat_ berterima kasih,"

" _Tidak, tenang saja. Tapi aku melihat_ T-shirt _lusuh di ruang cuci. Yang warnanya putih. Itu boleh kulukisi_?"

Jongin nyaris membanting gagang telepon jika tidak ingat Sehun adalah sahabatnya. " _T-shirt_ yang kausebut lusuh itu kubeli di Paris. Dan itu _Calvin Klein_. Jika harganya kuubah menjadi _won_ , kau takkan berani melakukannya."

Setelah dia berhasil menutup telepon dalam perdebatan cerdas Oh Sehun tentang apakah sebaiknya mereka siang ini makan sayuran atau daging. Sebagai seorang seniman yang mengandalkan mata untuk melihat hasil seni, Sehun ingin sayuran tetapi dia dengan sangat baik hati teringat bahwa Jongin juga butuh protein untuk bekerja jadi dia kebingungan dan menelepon Jongin untuk memastikan.

" _Kau tahu kan betapa mata indahku ini harus dijaga. Aku harus makan sayur-sayuran agar tetap sehat_ ," katanya dan Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam; memikirkan apa dosanya sehingga memiliki teman sekamar semengerikan Oh Sehun.

Mereka bertemu di jalanan Paris. Oh Sehun adalah seniman hebat yang menggambar wajah Jongin dengan begitu sempurna. Dia hanya perlu melihat Jongin sekali saat melewatinya menuju bistro terkenal yang disarankan _tour guide_ -nya di dekat Arc de Triomphe dan setelah mengunjungi Eiffel dan melewati tempat itu lagi untuk ke hotelnya, Sehun menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang digambarnya ke Jongin. Dan sketsa itu masih ada di kamar Jongin. Dibingkai dengan apik. Gambar luar biasa tapi Jongin jarang mau mengakuinya karena si seniman bajingan besar kepala itu kemudian akan berpuisi tentang kehebatannya.

Yang _dibesar-besarkan_ , benar.

Tapi Oh Sehun memang _hebat_. Dan menyenangkan.

Kecuali kebiasaannya mengambil baju kesayangan Jongin dan melukisinya.

Memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, Jongin kembali berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas di tangannya. Mencoba mengembalikan kepalanya yang tadi berada di flat dan mencoba membunuh Sehun dengan menyurukkan palet ke mulutnya, kembali ke rumah sakit bersama berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Saat konsentrasinya mulai terbentuk dan Jongin semakin fokus pada semua pekerjaannya, dia mendengar pintunya di ketuk.

Mengigit lidahnya agar tidak mengumpat, Jongin mendesah. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya.

Tidak ada jawaban sehingga Jongin terpaksa meloloskan satu saja kata tidak senonoh yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya hanya demi melepaskan kemarahannya. Dia mendorong kursinya mundur dengan punggung lalu berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan beranjak ke pintu. Dia menyentakkan daun pintu terbuka dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Kesal dan marah, Jongin baru akan membanting pintu jika saja ekor matanya tidak bergerak ke bawah dan menemukan kotak _Tupperware_ berukuran sedikit besar di bawah pintu. Mengambilnya lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya untuk memastikan itu bukan bom, Jongin kemudian membawanya masuk.

Pintu menutup di punggungnya dan dia membuka kotak itu. Aroma rempah menampar wajahnya. Kaya, lezat, dan hangat. Di dalamnya ada seporsi _chicken katsu_ lezat dengan saus _blackpepper_ yang aromanya tidak membuat hidung Jongin sakit. Nasinya pulen dan hangat serta beraroma samar pandan harum yang mengundang nafsu makan Jongin. Perut Jongin bisa saja melompat untuk meraihnya karena lapar. Menelan ludah dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan investigasi, Jongin duduk di mejanya dan merunduk untuk membauinya.

Kesalahan besar karena aromanya membuat liur Jongin nyaris menetes jika saja dia tidak lekas menelannya. Aromanya menjanjikan kehangatan seolah benda ini dimasak di dalam tungku batu yang aromanya khas dengan kayu bakar. Hangatnya menembus seluruh pembuluh darah Jongin.

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, dia sudah memakan isi kotak itu dengan lahap. Peduli setan, kalau pun dia mati; dia senang terbunuh oleh makanan selezat surga.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Dokter Kim,"

"Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ,"

Kyungsoo membalas anggukan ramah Jongin dan berpindah dari posisinya di kepala ranjang menjadi di kaki ranjang. Jungkook sedang bermain video _game_ dan mata kecilnya yang lebar dan bening tidak bisa lepas dari layar dengan jutaan piksel yang berpotensi menyakitinya itu bahkan saat unca favoritnya tiba.

"Halo, Kookie?"

Dia mendongak sejenak, nyengir lalu kembali menunduk. "Halo, Uncaa." Katanya separo melamun. Jari-jari mungil montoknya bergerak lincah di tombol mesin _game_.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Maafkan dia," katanya sambil bergegas menegurnya. Jungkook mengeluarkan suara-suara marah yang imut saat Kyungsoo mencoba merebut _game_ -nya ditambah dengan khotbah tentang bersikap sopan. Jungkook menjerit keras dan menyakitkan telinga saat Kyungsoo berhasil merebut mainannya.

"Berikan saja berikan," Jongin tertawa.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak lalu mendesah dan mengembalikan mainan itu. "Baik, Anak Nakal, ini dia. Berhenti menjerit,"

Isakan Jungkook berhenti dan dia menerima mainannya dengan semangat. Berakting terisak-isak dan menyedot ingus dengan suara keras hanya agar Kyungsoo tahu betapa _jahatnya_ tindakan barusan untuk HAM-nya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih atas makan siangnya."

Gadis itu merona. "B-bagaimana Anda tahu?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Lain kali periksa wadahnya. Saya menemukan inisial nama Anda di sana," dari kantung jas dokternya yang putih, Jongin mengeluarkan kotak _Tupperware_ Kyungsoo. " _Right here_ ," dia mengial ke sisi kana kotak dan membuat Kyungsoo merona, saat matanya menangkap tulisan tangannya sendiri.

 _Hangeul_ yang berarti namanya. Dilengkapi karikatur kasar _Pororo_.

"Dan saya suka sekali makanannya," senyuman cerah dokter itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo jatuh ke dasar perutnya; Kyungsoo menerima wadah makanannya dengan tangan gemetar. "Anda menyelamatkan saya dari keharusan memakan hasil eksperimen seniman gila yang sayangnya adalah teman sekamar saya,"

Suasana mencair. "Teman sekamar Anda adalah seniman?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin menyibakkan pakaian Jungkook yang tidak peduli.

Jongin mengamati luka itu dan menyentuhnya lembut sambil melirik reaksi Jungkook. "Ya, tapi saya tidak yakin Anda mengenalnya," dia berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada perawat di sisinya yang langsung mencatat. "Dia Oh Sehun, Anda kenal?" dia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengingat sejenak saat perawat memberikannya slip tagihan yang harus ditandatanganinya. Uang yang ditagihkan pada keluarga Jeon karena dokter terbaik Seoul sudah mau menyentuh anaknya. Kyungsoo tidak mau melirik nominalnya karena dia tahu betapa _mahalnya_ Jongin untuk sekali kunjungan.

"Apakah Oh Sehun yang sama dengan yang kemarin diberitakan di koran lokal sebagai tunangan anak tunggal Lu Zhuangyie, Lu Han?"

"Seratus persen," Jongin melemparkan senyuman briliannya ke arah Kyungsoo saat perawat memasukkan tagihan itu ke map kuning dengan label nama ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' di atasnya.

Kyungsoo bersiul kecil. "Siapa yang tidak kenal tunangan Lu Han?" dia tersenyum.

"Anda bisa mulai bersyukur karena Anda tidak tinggal satu kamar dengannya lalu mendapati pakaian Anda satu per satu mulai dijadikan bahan karya seni,"

"Dia melakukannya?" Kyungsoo kemudian meledak dalam tawa geli yang bergegas ditahannya dengan menutup mulut.

"Dua kemeja," Jongin mengangguk sambil menandatangani sesuatu di dalam _clipboard_ milik perawatnya. "Dan menurut saya, itu bukanlah hal yang indah untuk dikenang," lalu dia tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Unca kembali nanti, oke?"

"Okeee!"

"Maafkan dia," keluh Kyungsoo menatap Jungkook tanpa daya dan Jongin tertawa lembut.

"Dimaafkan," katanya lalu mengibaskan jasnya dengan cara yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dokter-dokter pintar yang menarik. Aroma parfumnya terbang ke indera penciuman Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mendapati dirinya menghela napas dalam-dalam mencoba memenjarakan aroma itu di kepalanya. "Saya permisi?"

"A-ah. Silakan," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk ringan saat Jongin pergi dari kamar Jungkook.

Pintu yang tertutup saat Jongin pergi membuat Kyungsoo harus mencari sofa dan mengenyakkan pantatnya di sana. Jongin baru saja membawa pergi separo jiwa dan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"Gadis menarik, Do Kyungsoo itu."

" _Hiapa_?"

"Do Kyungsoo,"

" _Hooh. Hi hadis hoki hemarin_?"

"Telan dulu telur rebusmu, Bajingan."

Sehun nyengir lalu menelan makanannya sebelum menatap Jongin. "Si gadis koki kemarin? Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanyanya seraya menunduk dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi.

"Dia membawakanku makan siang," Jongin melamun sambil menggambar pola-pola melingkar abstrak di meja yang basah oleh kondensasi minuman Sehun yang dingin.

"Menjelaskan kenapa aku harus memakan dua porsi makanan ini sendirian," balas Sehun sambil menyuap sesendok salad ke mulutnya. Sehelai _lettuce_ terjepit di bibirnya saat dia mengunyah dan dengan tangan bernoda cat, diambilnya sayur itu dan dijejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak beradab," Jongin menatapnya jijik.

Sehun menatapnya lalu menelan makanannya. "Hanya karena kau praktisi kesehatan yang higienis, bukan berarti semua orang harus begitu," katanya lalu mengambil sepotong daging dan menyuapnya dengan tangan.

"Aku kepingin muntah," gerutu Jongin.

" _Hilakan_ ," Sehun memberi tanda ke kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka. "Aku baru menyikat toiletnya hari ini, jika kau suka yang higienis," tambahnya sambil menjepit sebatang asparagus rebus di bibirnya seperti rokok.

Jongin mengeluarkan suara jijik.

"Bagaimana jika kau menceritakan padaku tentang si Do Kyungsoo ini saja alih-alih mengomentari caraku makan?" tanya Sehun, saat bicara batang asparagus di mulutnya bergoyang-goyang ekspresif.

Menggerutu tentang seniman gila, Jongin mendesah. "Dari mana aku harus mulai?"

"Ukuran pinggang? Atau payudaranya? Terserah." Sehun mencuil-cuil saladnya dan menyuap segenggam sayuran lagi. Suara kunyahannya yang renyah mendominasi.

"Payudaranya tidak besar,"

"Nilainya dikurangi sepuluh poin,"

"Bajingan mesum,"

Sehun tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah aku akan berhenti mengomentari gadismu." Dia mendorong piring yang kosong dan bersendawa kecil. "Kapan kau akan mengajaknya kencan?"

"Kencan?" Jongin menatapnya.

"Kau tidak harus membawanya ke flat lalu menjadikannya objek _body painting_ -ku kok," Sehun tersenyum lebar dan membuat Jongin teringat saat hari itu menghadiri pekan seni yang diikuti Sehun lalu menemukan Luhan sebagai objek _body painting_ seniman gila itu dan tunangannya itu tampak sangat bahagia bisa membantu pangerannya. "Kau hanya perlu makan malam. Tapi saranku karena dia koki, sebaiknya kau memasakkannya sesuatu."

"Ya, aku akan memasakkannya sesuatu lalu membakar flat ini serta semua harta karunmu itu sekalian," balas Jongin dan membuat Sehun terbahak-bahak dengan keras saat mengingat bagaimana Jongin nyaris membakar habis flat mereka karena meninggalkan air panasnya hingga panci mengering di atas kompor.

"Untuk apa kau punya teman sekamar sepertiku jika memasak hidangan istimewa untuk menggoda kekasihmu saja kau tidak mampu?" Sehun menepuk dadanya. "Aku akan mengajarimu masak, percaya saja dan dia akan menangis karenanya!"

.

.

.

"Halo?"

" _A-ah, Do Kyungsoo-ssi_?"

"Ah, selamat siang, Dokter Kim. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Apakah malam ini Anda memiliki rencana khusus_?"

"Tidak juga, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Ya, bisakah Anda membantu saya_?"

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik,"

" _Selamatkan saya dari keharusan makan sendirian_ ,"

"… Maaf, Dokter Kim, apakah itu…?"

" _Ya, temani saya makan malam malam ini, itu oke_?"

"O-oke,"

" _Jam berapa restorannya tutup? Saya akan menjemput Anda di pintu belakang_ ,"

"A-anda tidak perlu… tapi baiklah, pukul sembilan malam; _sous chef_ saya bisa menggantikan,"

" _Great_. _Jam sembilan malam. Terima kasih sebelumnya atas bantuan Anda, Do Kyungsoo-ssi_ ,"

"Sama-sama. Sangat senang bisa membantu,"

Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat saat dia meletakkan gagang teleponnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Ini yang kauanggap bisa melelehkannya? Membuatnya menangis?"

"Apa salahnya ini? Ini makanan dan ini _seni_ , Kim Jongin."

"Ini bukan seni, Bajingan. _This is a mess_ ; _there's a clear difference between a mess and an art. This is art, okay,_ " dia menunjuk lukisan Sehun dengan marah, " _and this? This is definitely a mess_!"

"Picik,"

" _Pi-picik?!_ "

"Kau mendefinisikan sebuah seni hanya terbatas pada warna dan kanvas."

Jongin kehabisan kata-kata; tiba-tiba berharap dia melihat Kematian muncul dari tanah dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Seniman gila itu merangkulnya lalu membalik tubuhnya hingga menatap jendela. "Segala hal di dunia ini adalah seni, Kim Jongin." Katanya dengan nada mendesah yang membuat Jongin semakin lemas. "Langit, gumpalan kapas, tanah, dedaunan; segalanya adalah seni. Tidak semata hanya dengan cat dan kanvas, itu adalah seni. Memasak adalah seni. Segala kegiatan yang menghasilkan adalah seni. Seniku adalah lukisan, senimu adalah merogoh-rogoh tubuh manusia, dan seni gadismu itu adalah memasak. Dan sudah jelas," dia menyentakkan tubuh Jongin berbalik dan memaksa Jongin menatap makanan di konter. "Ini adalah _seni_ ,"

" _Definitely not_ ,"

Sehun berdecak keras. "Kau ini sangat keras kepala. Matamu sempit sekali memaknai sesuatu. Keluarlah dari zona amanmu, Jongin! Dunia ini luas! Terbanglah seperti elang yang mengeksplor dunia dengan kedua sayap yang terbentang luas. Seperti Icarus yang sangat senang mendapat sayap tembaga yang dibuat Daedalus!"

Hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa menemukan keterkaitan erat antara terbang seperti elang, Icarus, dan kegiatan memasak mereka.

"Dan dia mati karena terbang terlalu tinggi, jika kau tidak lupa,"

Sehun mendelik. "Kepesimisan hidup," celanya. "Itulah kenapa kau cepat botak! Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, terlalu pesimis dengan hidupmu sendiri. Inti cerita Icarus itu bukanlah _kematiannya_!" lalu dia menggerutu tentang dokter-dokter bedah bodoh sebelum melanjutkan. "Icarus mengambil risiko-risiko untuk dirinya sendiri!"

"Icarus pernah memasak?"

"Memasak adalah _seni_!"

"Bukan itu pertanyaannya, apakah _dia_ pernah memasak?"

" _Well,_ aku tidak tahu tapi—"

"Nah, lalu bagaimana bisa memasak dikaitkan dengan Icarus yang menghabiskan hidupnya di bengkel dengan besi dan oli?"

"Karena dia terbang, Jongin! Dia berani!"

"Kau membuat otakku sakit, Oh Sehun, sekarang aku harus menelepon restoran untuk memesan makanan,"

"Ini _seni_!"

"Bilang seni sekali lagi, kutonjok gigimu hingga melesak ke tenggorokanmu,"

"Tapi ini— _baiklah, baiklah_!" serunya saat melihat ekspresi Jongin lalu mengomel tentang sifat tidak santai Jongin.

Makanan yang sejak tadi disebut Sehun sebagai seni adalah omelet separo gosong. Aromanya seperti kaus kaki tengik karena Sehun baru mengatakan bahwa baconnya basi saat Jongin sudah menuangnya ke dalam telur dan mengaduknya ("Tidak apa-apa, rasanya akan lebih baik jika digoreng agak lama, percayalah."). Bentuknya tidak mau bulat seperti di video yang dicari Sehun di _Youtube_ ("Cara paling mudah memasak omelet."). Alih-alih saat membalik telurnya, telur itu pecah berantakan menjadi empat dan Sehun bilang itu _artistik_ sekali ("Ini seni, Jongin! Kau baru saja menciptakan _seni_!").

"Dasar sakit jiwa," kata Jongin saat itu. "Ini gagal!"

"Tidak ada seni yang gagal, Kim Jongin," kata Sehun bijak sambil mengambil alih spatula dari tangan Jongin. "Ini hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan profesional agar terlihat baik,"

Dan sentuhan seni yang diklaim Sehun malah membuat omelet itu berubah menjadi telur orak-arik menjijikkan.

"Seperti muntahan kucing," komentar Jongin saat Sehun mengangkatnya.

"Ini, Dokter Kim Jongin, adalah _seni_ ," kata Sehun melambaikan spatulanya ke udara. Kerak telur menempel di wajan mereka dan sulit sekali dienyahkan karena saat menggoreng telurnya, mereka menggunakan minyak terlalu sedikit. "Dan hanya butuh sedikit rayuan hingga gadismu mau makan ini,"

Jongin saat ini yang sedang berjalan ke telepon menggerutu tentang seni dan seniman bodoh yang sialnya dipercayainya. Padahal selama bertahun-tahun Jongin sudah kenal betapa _troublemaker_ -nya seniman gila yang diajaknya bernapas itu. Dan kenapa dia bisa percaya dengan ide bodoh gila Sehun?

Mungkin Jongin perlu pergi ke Vatikan atau kemana untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Dia baru saja menekan serangkaian nomor restoran lezat favoritnya saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"Juliet tidak menunggumu di balkon, _Rrrrrromeo_!" suara Sehun terdengar dari dapur.

" _Shut up, you scoundrel_!" balas Jongin marah lalu bergegas menghampiri pintu. Tidak punya ide siapa yang bertamu, Jongin membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan suara terkesirap kaget yang keras.

"Selamat malam, Dokter Kim,"

"Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," balas Jongin, mati gaya. Dia masih menggunakan _polo shirt_ kusut beraroma tajam kegagalan omelet dan belum mandi tapi gadis ini sudah muncul di sini. "Ini baru jam delapan dan bagaimana Anda tahu apartemen saya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Siapa yang tidak tahu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin?" tanyanya ceria. "Saya sengaja mengambil jam pulang lebih awal dan sekalian berbelanja,"

Dan hanya untuk membuat Jongin malu, Kyungsoo mengangkat kantung belanja di tangannya yang penuh makanan. Itu membuat wajah Jongin memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Saya tahu, dua orang lelaki tidak bisa diandalkan untuk memasak." Senyuman Kyungsoo begitu cerah saat menatap Jongin.

"Siapa di sana _Rrrrrrromeo_?" suara Sehun menyela dari dalam. "Apakah gadismu sudah datang?"

Jongin ingin sekali menjatuhkan Sehun ke lantai lalu mencekiknya hingga mati karena ucapannya barusan. Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup dan merona saat mendengar kata ganti yang digunakan Sehun untuknya. Lalu kemudian lelaki kurus berkulit seputih tulang dengan banyak noda cat menganggu di sela-sela kukunya muncul. Dia menggunakan baju putih lusuh tipis yang kotor oleh noda cat serta celana pendek yang sama kotornya. Tapi selebihnya dia tampan sekali.

"Ah," katanya sopan. "Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," dia menyikut Jongin dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo hangat. "Saya lihat Anda membawa bahan makanan," dia mengerling kantung belanja Kyungsoo. "Tetapi izinkan saya mengenalkan Anda pada sebuah karya seni," dia membimbing Kyungsoo masuk melewati Jongin; menendang pemuda itu saat Jongin berusaha merebut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berani-berani, Oh Sehun." Geram Jongin sambil mengejar mereka.

"Oh, tenanglah, Pemuda Jatuh Cinta, kekasih rembulanmu akan aman bersamaku. Ini hanya sebuah pertunjukan kecil." Sehun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang terkekeh kecil.

Oh Sehun dan mulut besarnya, Jongin bersumpah akan melaporkan semua ini pada Luhan. Dia mengejar Sehun ke dapur dan menyaksikan pemuda itu menyerahkan sendok pada Kyungsoo untuk mencicipi omelet mereka.

"Jangan, Kyungsoo!" seru Jongin putus asa tetapi Sehun bergegas menahannya.

"Ini masa-masa rentan, Kim Jongin, apakah dia menyukai seni itu atau tidak. Kita harus mengizinkannya mendapatkan waktu suci,"

"Masa rentan, Kepalamu!" balas Jongin mendelik. "Kau akan membunuhnya dengan makanan itu!"

"Tidak, seni tidak akan membunuh seseorang," Sehun menggeleng seperti seorang maestro.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak pada Sehun saat suara batuk feminim menyela mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan telinga memerah sedang menyeka bibirnya. Sendok di tangannya ternoda, jelas sudah dia baru saja mencicipi masakan itu.

"Ini enak," katanya dengan tulus saat bertemu pandang dengan keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang," kata Sehun dengan nada superior dan Jongin nyaris saja menghajarnya di sana. "Seni takkan menyakiti siapa pun dan seni—"

"Itu bukan seni! Itu racun!" balas Jongin marah.

"Dia tidak mati kan?" balas Sehun kalem. "Itu artinya kau yang memaknai seni terlalu picik,"

"Kau—!"

"Ehm, maaf, Oh Sehun- _ssi_? Dokter Kim?"

"Ya?" keduanya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kalian punya… eum, obat sakit perut?"

.

.

.

Sehun tetap bersikukuh bahwa makanannya tadi adalah seni bahkan saat Kyungsoo akhirnya menghidangkan makanan yang sebenarnya.

"Diamlah, Bajingan." Jongin melemparnya dengan bantal sofa. Bantal itu menghantam wajahnya dan Sehun nyaris terjungkal di atas kursi lipatnya tapi nyatanya seniman kurus itu punya idealitas yang lebih berat daripada berat badannya sehingga dia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan saya, Do Kyungsoo-ssi, atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Apakah perut Anda sudah membaik?" tanyanya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur _timer_ _oven_.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah. "Saya baik-baik saja, Dokter Kim. Obatnya sudah bekerja dengan baik,"

Kyungsoo menggelung rambutnya menjadi cepol longgar yang berantakan saat dia memasak. Beberapa anak rambut menempel di lehernya yang basah oleh keringat juga di kening dan pelipisnya. Jongin mendapati gadis itu begitu seksi saat memasak; bagaimana kedua tangannya bekerja secara efisien saat memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Oh, ya, dan kau bisa berhenti memanggilku Dokter Kim," Jongin tersenyum. "Cukup Jongin, itu akan terdengar lebih baik,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum di atas supnya yang bergolak. Suaranya membuat Jongin lapar. "Baiklah, Jongin," katanya. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo,"

Bibir Jongin bergerak sebentar untuk mengetes nama itu. "Kyungsoo… - _ya_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya. " _Sounds great_ ,"

Senyum terkembang di bibir Jongin. " _Yeah_ ,"

"Dan _Rrrrrrromeo_ bercinta dengan kekasihnya Juliet dalam kerahasiaan dan bisikan malam ditemani—"

" _Shut. Up._ Oh Sehun. _Shut up_.

.

.

.

Epilog:

"Kau yakin tidak membelikan Oh Sehun sesuatu?"

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku toko terdekat yang menjual akal sehat,"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya sambil mengawasi Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah gelatonya dengan gembira. Mereka sedang duduk di salah satu payung-payung besar di halaman mungil sebuah kedai gelato terlezat di Seina. Dengan masing-masing semangkuk terisi tiga skup gelato dan sinar matahari Italia yang memantul di dinding-dinding batunya, mereka menikmati musim panas dengan baik.

"Aku suka Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dia membuat flat kalian jadi berwarna,"

"Baiklah kuubah permintaanku. Tunjukkan jalan menuju tiang gantung terdekat dan— _aw_! Apa-apaan itu, Kyungsoo?" Jongin berseru kesakitan saat kaki Kyungsoo menendang tulang keringnya dari bawah meja. Tangannya terjulur ke bawah dan mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang berdenyut.

"Berhentilah bersikap cemburu sepanjang waktu," Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal; Jongin tahu itu hanya akting. "Kau mencintai seperti orang gila,"

"Apakah itu buruk?"

" _Well_ , tidak juga. Kau baik dan penyabar. Totalismemu dalam mencintai kadang membuatku ngeri."

"Tidakkah sesuatu yang total itu baik?"

"Tidak jika kau berakhir dimanfaatkan." Kyungsoo meremas tangan Jongin. "Kau terlalu baik pada semua orang—pada _ku_. Dan sesekali kau harus belajar menjadi tegas dan sedikit jahat,"

Berpikir dan terharu sejenak, Jongin kemudian tersenyum. Meremas tangan Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Baiklah, jahat." Dia berdeham. "Kau yang bayar gelatonya?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget sejenak lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, baik," dia berdiri dengan dompet di tangannya. Namun sebelum melangkah, Jongin menariknya hingga gadis itu mendarat di pangkuannya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali tapi kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Karena racun cinta di _chicken katsu_ -nya?"

"Ah," Jongin tersenyum sopan. "Itu menjelaskan segalanya,"

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria lalu mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. "Apa pun, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku bernapas untukmu, jangan lupakan itu." dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka telapak tangannya. Membuat gerakan menaruh sesuatu lalu menutupnya dengan lembut. Dibungkusnya tangan mungil itu dengan telapak tangannya lalu mengecupnya. "Aku meletakkan hati dan jiwaku di tanganmu. Cobalah untuk tidak meremasnya terlalu kuat, aku bisa mati karenanya, Kim Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Akan kuingat-ingat," dia mengecup kedua pipi Jongin lalu menggeliat melepaskan diri. Berlari lincah ke dalam untuk membayar gelato mereka.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum dan merasa jauh lebih mencintai Kyungsoo daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Author's Corner:

Dikerjakan satu hari disela-sela deadline yang mencekik sampe gabisa napas. Ide emang suka kurang ajar, ya? Muncul pas deadline lagi dead-deadnya/? :')

Ini terinspirasi dari obrolan temenku pas di jalan habis jemput dia di stasiun tentang cara menarik perhatian lelaki gemar makan. Hohoho. Dan sbenernya cerita ini udah melenceng jaaaaauuuhhh dari ide dasar XD tau sendiri otak-otak kurang ajar di tanganku lebih kuat daripada otak di kepalaku, jadi well haha.

Dan kalo ada yang nyadar ini mirip fanfic **12** , well, iya memang haha entah kenapa arahnya malah ke sana lagi XD kyungsoo emang gabisa dijauh2kan dari dapur kalo dalam kepalaku.

Terakhir, ingat review yaa! :)

Ini fanfic kaisoo pertama setelah berbulan-bulaaann XD

Eclaire Oh, **xxx**

PS. Ada yang suka karakter Sehun yang gilanya tumveh-tumveh ini? bhahaha maapkeun sayaaaa~~~ /bow(s)

PSS. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KJ-27 OPPA! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST(EST)!**


End file.
